Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels
Game Boy Advance Virtual Console |genre = Platformer |modes = Single player only |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platform = |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Super Mario Bros. (1985) |nxtgame = Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988)}} Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels is a video game released for the Famicom, Game Boy Advance, and the Virtual Console. It is a sequel to Super Mario Bros. that, prior to the Virtual Console release, was exclusive to Japan. This game is known as Super Mario Bros. 2 in Japan. The reason for it being replaced by another game in the US (which was later re-released in Japan as "Super Mario USA") is that Nintendo of America thought it would be too hard for American audiences, and it was too much like the original Super Mario Bros. Story The story is the same as Super Mario Bros.: Bowser had kidnapped Princess Toadstool "aka Princess Peach" (and presumably turned everyone into plants and blocks...). However, there are five more worlds than Super Mario Bros., and therefore more Fake Bowsers. Characters Playable *Mario - After Mario learns that Bowser has captured the Princess, he goes straight off to save her. In the game, he will be able to jump very high, throw fireballs, run fast, and face tons of enemies. *Luigi - Luigi is almost the same as Mario, except he jumps about a block higher and has worse traction, making it seem like he is walking on Ice. This is the first Mario game to give Luigi his distinct features. Major Non-Playable *Princess Toadstool - In the game, Princess Toadstool will get kidnapped by Bowser, and taken into his castle. Mario will then have to go through 13 worlds to save her. *Toad - Different Toads will be captured and taken into the first seven castles waiting for Mario to come and save them. They explain that Princess Peach is in another castle, which led to a long-running joke throughout the series. This annoyed many players. *Bowser - Bowser has taken control of the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapped all of the residents other than Mario and Luigi. Now the brothers will have to defeat Bowser to bring back peace to the land. *False Bowser - False Bowsers will appear at the end of every world other than 8, 9, and D. They are regular enemies with Bowser disguises on to fool you. Enemies *Koopa Troopa - A turtle-like enemy that can be a projectile if jumped on first. There are two types of them, a green one and a red one. The green ones will run off the edge while the red will stay put on the platform he is on. If you jump on them and then leave them like that, they will come back out of their shell. *Koopa Paratroopa - A flying Koopa Troopa that will jump up and down. Like the regular Koopas, these are either red or green. The green ones will jump off the edge while the red ones will jump back and forth on the platform he's on. *Goomba - The most common enemy that will only try to run into you. They will sometimes attack in groups, where you will be able to kill them all while jumping once. *Lakitu - Lakitu's are Koopas that sit atop clouds throwing Spinies at you. If you manage to kill one, you can ride the cloud. *Spiny - Spinies are the enemies that Lakitus throws at you. They are red Koopas that have spines on their back, meaning that you cannot kill them by jumping on them. In fact, they will harm you if you jump on them! They can be defeated by a Koopa or Buzzy Beetle shell, fireball, or running into them while invincible. *Buzzy Beetle - A beetle that is like a Koopa Troopa, except the only way to kill it is to knock it off an edge, hit it with a shell, or to ram into it while in possession of a Starman. *Piranha Plant - A carnivorous plant that will pop out of pipes trying to bite you. There are red kinds and green kinds. The green ones will stay in their pipe if you are right next to it, while the red ones will still come in and out. Red Piranha Plants will come in and out after the start of World 4. Some shoot harmful projectiles out of their mouths. *Bullet Bill - A bullet that will be shot out of a cannon toward you. *Hammer Bros. - A pair of Koopa brothers that will throw hammers. Even though you will usually find them in pairs, they will also sometimes fight solo. *Cheep Cheep - A fish that will try to swim into you, or swim on a certain path. *Blooper - A squid that will try to swim into you, or try to fly into you. *Podoboo - A fireball that will pop out of lava. List of levels Minus World The Minus World does not appear in The Lost Levels. A possible reason is that the programmers took extra care into the programming so that the players don't lose all their lives on a single course. Remakes Up until the Wii's Virtual Console, the full game was never released outside of Japan. It costs 100 Wii Points more outside of Japan. Super Mario All-Star had the game: like stated earlier, it was not the full game. Super Mario Bros. Deluxe again featured the game: however, it was missing Worlds 9 to D, and the winds were removed. The game was under the title 'Super Mario Bros.: For Super Players'. Players from the US were finally able to get the full experience of the game when Nintendo released it on the Virtual Console, and the Wii version of SMAS. Secret Worlds There are five secret worlds: World 9, World A, World B, World C, and World D. World 9 can be unlocked without shortcuts or warp zones. Worlds A-D can be unlocked by beating worlds 1-9 8 times and pressing A. Trivia *The game is referenced by Huey in Paper Mario: Color Splash. Navigation de:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels fi:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels fr:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels it:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels ja:スーパーマリオブラザーズ2 pl:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels pt-br:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels es:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels ru:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels da:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels no:Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Category:Famicom games Category:Virtual Console games Category:Super Mario series Category:1980's games Category:Games not released in North America